parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Braverman
Adam Braverman (played by Peter Krause) is first born child of Zeek Braverman and Camille Braverman. He is also the husband of Kristina Braverman and father of Haddie, Max and Nora Braverman. Life Season 1 In Season 1, Adam is introduced as the oldest child of Zeek and Camille Braverman. He has three children, and helps his younger sister, Sarah Braverman, move back to Berkeley. He is troubled when he discovers that his son, Max, has Asperger's syndrome. Though he is the calm member of the family that his siblings go to, he stresses about his son's disability. However, he and Kristina are determined to pull through. They hire a behavioral aid, Gaby, who is able to help Max grow socially and develop communicating skills. Season 2 In Season 2, Adam struggles with having a solid relationship with Max, who won't communicate with him. Eventually, Max begins talking with Adam to much relief. Adam continues his job at T&S footwear until his boss, Gordon Flint, who Sarah dates, sells the company. When the company is bought by another owner, Adam clashes with the manager creatively. At the end of the season, Adam is fired and is afraid to be unemployed for the first time. Season 3 In Season 3, Adam and Crosby Braverman restore the Luncheonette and turn it into a profitable recording studio. Meanwhile, Adam becomes more approving of Haddie Braverman's boyfriend Alex, even though he initially doesn't like him for being a recovering 19-year-old alcoholic who lives alone. Adam compliments his assistant Rachel's personality and intelligence, and she ends up kissing him while they are both slightly drunk. The guilt eats him inside, so he ends up telling Kristina, who gets a little jealous when Adam refuses to fire Rachel. Rachel assures Kristina that it will never happen again, which relaxes her. In the end of the season, Adam wants to sell the Luncheonette for over one million dollars, but ends up keeping it because Crosby wants to keep it. Season 4 In Season 4, Adam helps Kristina deal with breast cancer. He continues to run the Luncheonette with Crosby. He also keeps raising his newly-born daughter, Nora Braverman, after Haddie goes off to Cornell University. At the end of the season, Adam and Kristina are relieved to hear that she is cancer-free. Season 5 In Season 5, when Kristina decides to run for mayor against Bob Little, Adam is skeptical at first, but proves his loyalty to his wife's campaign. At the end of the season, Adam and Kristina decide to open up a charter school so that Max will be able to thrive in school without limitations. Season 6 In Season 6, Adam and Crosby begin having financial problems with the Luncheonette, and after the establishment is robbed, Adam decides to sell it, much to Crosby's dismay. Crosby decides to keep running it by himself, while Adam takes a job as the headmaster of Chambers Academy since he loves working with kids. Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Adults Category:Braverman Family